


Voices

by 24starsofthesea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Spots AU, F/M, adrien is blind, and stuff happens, blind!adrien au, idk how tags work im sorry, marinette laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24starsofthesea/pseuds/24starsofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is blind... in more ways than the obvious. </p><p>Or, Marinette laughs and Chat Noir is confused™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the blind!adrien au.

Chat Noir had to find Ladybug.

An akuma silently raged up and down the street next to the Seine and Chat Noir was doing everything he could to stop it. Unfortunately, his lady was nowhere in sight.

Well, she was never in his sight, but whatever.

“Ventilent!” the akuma whispered forcefully, and Chat suddenly found himself hearing the quiet whistling noise of multiple sharp sounding objects hurtling towards him. He assumed they were fans, apt for a villain called Le Ventilateur.

He didn’t know what this person’s deal was, but Le Ventilateur’s main goal seemed to be to make everything around them eerily quiet. Why they would choose fans as their weapon of choice, he didn’t know. He assumed they were a fan enthusiast and rolled with it.

 _Quite literally_ , he thought, as he rolled away from another volley of projectile fans.

“Where are you, my lady?” he muttered under his breath, thankful that his suit gave him powerful enough senses to be able to dodge the projectiles flying towards him.

Lucky for him, the akuma was quiet enough that he wouldn’t have to strain to listen for Ladybug’s footsteps falling to the ground, or the telltale _zip_ of her yo-yo, or the dulcet tones of his lady’s voice.

Chat Noir could go on for hours about Ladybug’s voice. It was quite possibly the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life, and he knew that he could never tire of hearing Ladybug’s rants, her jokes, and the little half-snort she made whenever he made a particularly bad pun. In fact, he was quite certain that he’d be able to pick out Ladybug in a crowd of people, if solely by her laugh.

Exhausted by the jumping, rolling, and his inability to do anything useful to stop the akuma, Chat Noir decided to listen for Ladybug.

Hopping onto a rooftop nearby, Chat Noir heard the movement of the water, the birds chirping, and the sound the the akuma manipulating the wind. But while those sounds were soothing, they did nothing for his search for Ladybug.

He strained and strained and strained to hear for his lady until-

There.

His lady’s telltale laugh, a bit far from where he crouched, but close enough that his magically enhanced ears could pick up on it. He zeroed in on the sound until he could almost pinpoint exactly where she was.

 _Magic hearing is pretty useful for a blind person_ , he thought as he bounded over rooftops towards Ladybug, finally landing on the pavement with a soft _thump_.

“Ladybug!” He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her familiar shoulder, “Finally, I was worried I wouldn’t find you! There’s an akuma down by the Seine and I was wondering if you kne-”

It took a moment for Chat Noir to realize that the girl wasn’t wearing Ladybug’s spandex suit.

It took a moment for Chat Noir to notice that instead of shrugging off his arm and discussing the akuma, the girl was perfectly still.

It took a moment for Chat Noir to figure out that the girl he was holding was, in fact, not Ladybug.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought.

“Um… Chat Noir?” she stammered quietly.

 _Oh SHIT_ , he thought again.

Because the voice he was hearing definitely sounded like Ladybug’s. It had the same cadence, the same tone, and yet something about her voice was… different somehow. It sounded as though Ladybug’s personality had mellowed down into something shyer and quieter, and yet extremely familiar.

It was one of those things where you hear a voice out of context and can’t quite place it. Chat Noir knew he knew this voice, that he heard it just about every day and yet he could not for the life of-  
  
Then it struck him.  
  
It was Marinette, the sweet girl that sat behind him in class everyday. Marinette, who stuttered relentlessly whenever she spoke to him. Marinette, class president and all around pleasant girl whose voice he definitely should have known. _How did he mistake her laugh for Ladybug’s?_

Chat Noir didn’t mistake voices often, but it was always awkward when he did. He thought that this particular interaction might just take the cake for “The Most Awkward Interaction in the History of Adrien Agreste (part time Chat Noir)”.  
  
He giggled nervously, effectively breaking the silence between them.

“Ah yes um, sorry miss, I uh… I thought you were Ladybug for a moment and… uh… I’m sorry?” His voice squeaked at the end, his apology sounding more like a question than a statement. Chat mentally facepalmed until Marinette finally spoke again.  
  
“It’s all right, Chat,” Marinette reassured, deftly removing his arm from around her shoulder. He could hear a slight tremor of nervousness in her voice, which confused him. She had never been nervous in front of Chat before. Perhaps his surprise declaration or comparison to Ladybug had rattled her.

Another voice piped up, and this time Chat Noir recognized it immediately as Alya’s. He wondered briefly why he hadn’t heard her earlier, but chalked it up to ‘tunnel hearing’.

“Did you say there was an akuma by the Seine?” she questioned. He could almost _feel_ her excitement vibrating through the air.

Chat nodded.

“C’mon, let’s go Mari! This’ll be an epic scoop for the Ladyblog and-”

“No, no Alya, I’ll be too much of a hassle. Besides, I haven’t finished my history essay yet.” Marinette explained hurriedly, already stepping back, “You go on ahead and get some footage, I’ll head on back home.”

Chat suddenly realized that in his excitement, he had just left the akuma to wreak havoc upon the Seine.

“Well I uh… I better go now. Please tell me if you _**spot**_ Ladybug!” Chat tried for a charming smile. He was about to leave, baton ready in his hand, when he heard a small snort of laughter.

Specifically, _Ladybug’s_ half-snort. _How could he have never noticed this before?_

“We will,” Marinette claimed, this time with a slightly more audible snicker that set Chat’s mind in overdrive as he compared it to Ladybug’s.

Pretending as though he hadn’t just made a huge revelation, Chat Noir nodded in the girls’ general direction and jumped onto a rooftop, deftly anticipating jumps and climbing over the walls on his journey back to the Seine, all the while thinking about Marinette’s laugh.

He mentally made a note to try to make Marinette laugh again the next day as Adrien. _Definitely_ not because he wanted to hear her laugh again, because that would be silly. No, he would just make her laugh for comparison. Obviously.

_How could he be so, well, blind?_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Adrien, how could you be so blind, hmmmmmmm?
> 
> credit for au goes to qookyquiche.tumblr.com, girlwithribbon.tumblr.com and laundromatic.tumblr.com


End file.
